


Back in the Bubble

by thunderpuffin429



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A bare-backing incident, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jensen, Blow Jobs, Boo to the tabloid press, Dirty Talk, Jared ships it harder than anyone, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Jensen, Top Misha Collins, Vicki and Danneel are cool with it, lots of love, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6147211/chapters/14084206">The Bubble</a>, though can be read as a stand-alone story.</p><p>Cas and Dean ponder their new relationship, as Danneel inadvertently makes Jensen and Misha's public knowledge.</p><p>Jensen has a whole lot of cherries to be popped, the responsibility for which Misha is more than willing to take.</p><p>Not a huge amount of plot, lots of smut and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mystery of human chemistry… some people, as far as your senses are concerned, just feel like home.  
>  _Nick Hornby, High Fidelity_

Until his ill-fated encounter with April, sexual intercourse had been just theoretical to Cas. He understood the mechanics of course, and he could explain precisely why a human body derives pleasure from orgasm, and the biological and physiological benefits of sexual exchange. He had lacked the practical experience, however. 

Cas had really enjoyed the night he spent with April - well, up until the point where she revealed her true identity and tried to kill him. Reaching the peak of physical pleasure while inside another person was indescribable. Cas finally got why sex caused so much drama in human lives. It was easy to see how it could become addictive and consuming. Especially if one was in love with the other participant.

Cas hadn't been in love with April. He liked her a lot; she'd been very sweet to him, even if it had all been an act. He'd felt comfortable with her, but it definitely wasn't love, or anywhere close.

Sex with Dean, though. Dear Lord. Sex with Dean...

Their first time had been fraught with emotion, and Cas had felt pretty overwhelmed before they'd even begun. Dean was extremely experienced, and seemed to know exactly how and where to touch Cas, knew just what was required to bring him to ecstasy. Cas tried to reciprocate in kind, but he had no frame of reference for homosexual intercourse, and basically no idea what he was doing. Fortunately, base human instinct had led him in all the right directions, and he had succeeded in pleasuring Dean in ways he'd previously only dreamed of.

Castiel was an Angel for thousands of years, and had seen sights beyond human comprehension, but Dean Winchester having an orgasm underneath him was a view he wouldn't trade for anything.

Cas had no idea whether his falling in love with Dean was predestined by God or whether it was all a giant accident. He wasn't likely to find out either, at least not until he reached the end of his mortal days and maybe made it back to heaven. In all honesty though, he didn't really care. He was so happy. Dean had been the centre of his world for so long, and now it was ok to acknowledge that. Cas loved Dean so much, and, unfathomably, Dean loved him back. 


	2. Jensen's Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: This is all a fabrication of my overactive imagination, which frankly should be ashamed of itself. I of course mean no disrespect to any of the gentlemen and ladies mentioned herein :)

The first time Jensen got come in his mouth, it was something of a spur-of-the-moment decision.

He and Misha had been playing ‘James Bond and the Evil Russian Megolamaniac’, and Misha was currently on all fours on the bed in front of him, one wrist handcuffed to the bedpost.

Jensen still had his shirt and bowtie on, dishevelled as they were, and was balls deep in his friend, gripping his hips tight.

There had been some spanking and some hair pulling and lots of guttural ‘ _yes Mr Bond’_ s... but now Misha was so lost in pleasure that he'd broken character, abandoned his Russian accent and was just chanting _fuck, fuck, Jensen, fuck…!_ over and over again as Jensen drilled him.

Jensen was really close but he wanted Misha to come first, because he almost never did and it was started to damage Jensen's pride, dammit.

He could feel Misha starting to lose it but knew he needed something to push him over the edge. So Jensen brought his thrusts to a stop, and extracted himself from Misha’s sweating body. Before he could change his mind and before Misha knew what was happening, Jensen had resituated himself so that he was lying on his back with his head through Misha’s legs. His feet were on the floor, long legs hanging over the end of the bed, and he grabbed the back of Misha's thigh with his left hand. With his right, he stroked his own throbbing cock. After half a second of consideration, he wrapped his lips around the head of Misha's dick and started sucking.

“Holy shit!” Misha yelled, and his legs trembled as he came in Jensen's warm, wet mouth.

The taste wasn't horrible, and the sheer thrilling filthiness that Jensen felt at jerking himself off whilst having a cock in his mouth, propelled him into a shuddering climax.

His own come on his fingers, and Misha’s dribbling down his chin, he wriggled out from under his friend, and hazily crawled over to undo the leather-lined handcuffs.

Misha rolled over onto his back once released, and, breathless and grinning, looked up at Jensen, who had sat down at the top of the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

“You look awfully pleased with yourself,” Misha told him.

Jensen smiled out of the side of his mouth and put an affectionate hand on Misha's chest.

“Maybe I am,” he said, rubbing his hand back and forth. “Got the microfilm back from the communists and didn't gag on my first taste of semen. Successful night.”

“I'll get you next time Mr Bond…” Misha said, sleepily, in his Russian accent.

* * * * *

The first time Jensen had a finger up his ass, it was all Misha's idea. Not that there were any complaints.

Jensen and Jared had had a really rough couple of days on set. Big fight with big monsters. The kind of shit you need three stunt coordinators and a flying rig for. Jensen ached in muscles he'd forgotten he had.

After a hot shower, he flopped down face first on the bed in Misha's trailer and declared himself to be far too old for this horse-shit.

“Get naked and I'll give you the best back rub in the whole of Canada,” Misha insisted.

“Ok,” Jensen mumbled into the pillow. “But I'm gonna need more than just my back rubbed.”

Misha smirked. “But what else could you possibly want me to rub for you, Mr Ackles?”

Jensen sat up and started unwrapping himself from his towel. “Not that, you giant perv,” he said, wincing every time he moved anything. “I hurt _everywhere_ dude - legs, ass, neck, ribs, arms, feet… I'm gonna need the full works.”

Tossing the towel across the room, Jensen returned heavily to his sprawled-out position and lay there, bare as the day he was born, awaiting service.

Misha smiled and couldn't help but fill with some warm and gooey emotion at the amount of trust Jensen put in him these days.

“Alright,” he said. “Let me get my magic oil.”

Misha's ‘magic oil’ was a glorious eucalyptus and lime concoction that he'd got from a European organic market somewhere, and god damn it was effective. It had soothed many a cast and crew member’s aching foot or sore neck, and just the smell of it as Misha removed the lid was enough to begin Jensen's healing process.

Misha straddled Jensen's lower back and got to work on his shoulders.

“Mmmmm,” Jensen groaned. “Oh yeah…”

Misha chuckled and shook his head, then made his way along Jensen's upper arms.

Misha could be erratic at times; easily bored and often restless. But there were other times when he could be extremely methodical and focused, and it was this side of himself that he tended to tap into whenever he had his hands on Jensen.

He took his time working out every knot and kink that he found, and gave every part of his friend’s body equal attention. Until he got to his ass.

He'd saved this for last, and honestly he was a bit disappointed cause he thought Jensen had fallen asleep. To test this theory Misha dipped his head down and closed a gentle bite onto one of his cheeks.

“Behave yourself back there,” came Jensen's muffled and sleepy voice.

“Hey, you asked for the full works,” Misha said in a low chocolatey tone, pleased that Jensen was still conscious. "I'm giving you my best massage, and it may or may not be exclusively external.”

Jensen lifted his head.

“Dude, what… ohhhh _shit_ …”

Misha had spread Jensen's cheeks and given him an experimental lick.

They'd talked about this. Being on the receiving end of ass-play still made Jensen uncomfortable. He'd come round to the idea of fingering Misha, but hadn't graduated to rimming yet. Now here he was with Misha’s mouth right at the business end of the transaction. Misha knew he was pushing his luck, but he just wanted Jensen to understand how good this feels.

Jensen’s initial instinct was to clench up and pull away, but in his current hyper-relaxed state, he found himself rapidly giving himself over to the unexpected ecstasy.

“Oh my god…” he uttered, as Misha's tongue drew patterns around his hole, then pushed inside.

Jensen gripped the pillow and cursed himself for ever having been against this.

Misha was kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, hands on Jensen's cheeks and face happily buried in between them. He'd been wanting to do this for months. _Years._ Well, not specifically this exact act, although it had certainly been on the list. He’d just wanted to do anything and everything that caused Jensen physical pleasure. Up until a little while ago that was limited to inducing full-body laughter, but now he was allowed to please Jensen sexually, and nothing made Misha hotter.

Jensen was breathing heavily and working his hips subtly into the mattress. Misha smiled as he pulled his lips away from Jensen's ass, and sucked on his forefinger. He circled it around Jensen's hole a couple of times, to give his friend time to absorb Misha's plan and decline if he so chose. Jensen pushed his hips back so that his ass got a little closer to Misha, and Misha took his cue. He gently pushed the tip of his finger inside Jensen, and Jensen's small but uninhibited cry hardened Misha's already-pretty-full cock.

Misha slid his free hand underneath Jensen's pelvis, and Jensen pulled his knees in, understanding where Misha was headed and wanting to give him better access. Misha wrapped his hand round Jensen's dick, and stroked him firmly while still massaging the inside of his ass.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god…” Jensen whispered.

Misha reintroduced his tongue to the proceedings, licking around Jensen's entrance, and that was enough to seal the deal. Jensen crashed into orgasm with a whining sob. His muscles spasmed and his whole body quivered as Misha retracted his finger.

“Jesus,” Jensen breathed, and turned over onto his side. He beckoned for Misha to lie next to him, and with his remaining shred of energy he stroked his friend to climax while languidly making out with him.

Misha came with a low moan, and they both woke up an hour later, covered in dry jizz but feeling like a million bucks.

* * * * *

The first time Jensen put a cock in his ass, it wasn’t a real one.

“Are you serious?” he challenged Misha.

“What?” Misha said. “You’re worried it’s gonna hurt, so it makes perfect sense to practice on your own with a toy.”

Misha had sent Jensen a link to an online sex store that sold an _Anal Starter Kit_ , which included three purpose-shaped dildos of increasing size, a personal douche and some Astroglide.

“I’m not ordering this.”

“Fine, I’ll order it.”

“But what if…?”

“I’ll have it delivered to set and you can pretend it’s clothes or DVDs or something.”

Jensen sighed. “Fine.”

Five to ten working days later, Jensen was on his own in his apartment in Vancouver. He had tipped the box out on the bed and was staring accusingly at the contents. Eventually he grabbed the black rubber douche and headed into the bathroom. Three minutes later he returned to his bedroom, grabbed the Astroglide and headed back into the bathroom again.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing he’d ever experienced, but it wasn’t horrendous, and he certainly felt very clean.

Afterwards he lay on his back on the bed with the smallest dildo in his hand, stroking himself slowly and contemplating bringing up some porn on his phone.

Then he had a better idea.

“Good afternoon Jackles,” Misha greeted as he answered the FaceTime call.

“Where are you?” Jensen demanded.

“At home, in my kitchen,” Misha answered. “Why, what’s the matter?”

“Can you get somewhere wife-and-child-free for a minute please?”

Misha smirked.

“Sure,” he said.

“I’ll be right back!” he called, and Jensen heard Vicki’s “ _Ok!"_  in the background.

He watched his screen as Misha went up the stairs to his bedroom, closed the door and sat down.

“What’s up, big guy?”

“My _package_ arrived,” Jensen said, holding up the translucent purple evidence.

“Ah,” Misha grinned. “Looks like fun!”

“Yes well I’m sure it is,” Jensen said, impatiently. “But I’m too tense to try it and I need you to talk me into it.”

“Have you had a drink?”

“Finely aged apple juice, my friend.”

“Did you douche?”

“Yeah; that was fucking weird…”

“Ok, so just lie down on your back and get so you can reach under your leg.”

“Alright wait I’ma set the phone down on the night stand, hold on…”

Jensen propped his phone up against his lamp so that Misha had a view of his whole body. And what a view it was.

Misha often mused how in any other life he and Jensen would likely never have met. A non-conformist bohemian weirdo and an Alpha male macho heartthrob. So many parallel universes must exist where they never cross paths. Misha was so glad he was living in this one, where not only are they best friends, but in which he gets to guide Jensen through his newfound sexual awakening.

“Ok,” Jensen said, evidently ready to get started.

“Ok, so make sure the end is like, saturated in lube,” Misha said. “You really can’t have too much.”

“Oh trust me it's coated,” Jensen replied. “And so is my ass.”

“Well ok just keep applying more if you dry out.”

“Sexy.”

Misha smiled. “Ok, so you want gentle encouragement and an appreciative audience, or you want me to - you know - _talk_ to you?”

Jensen looked at his phone. “I want you to talk to me,” he said.

A wave of lust crossed Misha's face like a shadow. He had an innate ability to switch from kind and considerate friend to filthy and raunchy lover and back again in a matter of seconds. Castiel in the streets and Lucifer in the sheets, as Jensen had once described him.

“Just circle it round the outside of your hole,” Misha instructed. “Keep doing that, but now stop thinking about it. Close your eyes.”

Jensen obeyed, more than happy to yield control of the situation. Misha dropped his voice to Castiel levels of gravelliness.

“Play with your nipples with your other hand,” he said through the phone, watching Jensen intently. “Pinch them gently and pretend it's my teeth you can feel.”

“Mmmm,” Jensen enjoyed the sensation of little bites on his sensitive skin, something Misha had been thrilled to discover.

“Run your fingers down your body,” Misha said, putting his hand inside his pants to manage the situation that had arisen in there. “Stroke your cock.”

Jensen bit his lip and arched into his own touch.

“Think back to last weekend, when I rode you,” came Misha's sinful voice.

Jensen let out a sobbing exhale as the thrilling memory filled his mind.

“Picture it Jen… Remember how I lowered myself onto your dick, remember my hands on your chest, remember how you gripped my hips, how you fucked me, remember how I made you come…”

Jensen's breathing had sped up, and it was getting noisy.

“Push it in a little bit, baby,” Misha said, quietly.

Jensen had almost forgotten the dildo in his right hand. He did as he was told.

“Relax,” Misha commanded. “Just breathe… Let your body open round it.”

Jensen slid the first inch into his ass, and it didn't hurt nearly as much as he'd been braced for.

“That's good,” Misha breathed. “Take it out a little and try again, see if you can go a bit further.”

Jensen did, and he could.

“Circle it round inside yourself,” Misha said. “God, you look so fucking hot, Jen.”

Jensen made a small whining sound in the back of his throat, and jacked himself a bit faster.

“Does it feel good?” Misha asked, matching Jensen's jerk-off speed with his own hand.

Jensen turned his face towards his phone and opened his eyes. He nodded, and he looked so flushed and wrecked that Misha nearly came right then.

“Now start fucking yourself with it,” Misha whispered. “Slowly.”

Jensen began pushing his new purple toy in and out of himself, and couldn't help the noises he was making.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he cried softly. “Oh my god…”

“Imagine it's me, Jensen,” Misha begged. “I want you to pretend I'm inside you, screwing you slow and deep til you come.”

“Oh god, Mish!”

“Go a bit deeper baby, you can take it.”

Jensen let out a small scream as he fucked himself deeper and faster. “Shit, _shit_ …”

He was having trouble multitasking, couldn't concentrate. Precome was spilling out of him and he wanted to start chasing his orgasm.

“Are you gonna come?” Misha asked, voice cracking.

“Uh-huh,” Jensen whimpered.

“Yeah,” Misha encouraged. “That's it, come on, Jensen, imagine you're coming with my cock in you.”

“Aaaahhh, aaaah, shit, _fuck_ , aaaahhhhhh… Mmmisha!”

Watching Jensen come all over himself with his name on his lips made Misha spill his own release inside his pants with a choked-off groan.

It only took a few days for Jensen to make his way through all the sizes in his Anal Starter Kit.

* * * * *

The first time Jensen let himself be topped was just after his birthday.

They'd been out for a celebratory dinner in Vancouver with the guys, and the two of them had returned to Misha's apartment for ‘coffee’.

They had been flirting and playing footsie with each other all night, and the anticipation had built to boiling point. They managed to make it into the kitchen, but no coffee was made. Jensen stalked towards Misha, pushing him back against the counter. He put a hand behind his neck and kissed him, deep and passionate and affectionate. Misha groaned in relief at the evening’s sexual tension finally being broken, and stroked his fingers along Jensen's back underneath his shirt.

Jensen moved to kiss Misha’s neck, and tugged gently with his teeth at Misha’s ear lobe.

Misha had always been pretty good at seeing the big picture in life; always understood how insignificant he is in the vast context of the universe, and he tried not to get bogged down in petty everyday details. However, his whole world view narrowed in one instant to the sound of four words being whispered in his ear.

“Make love to me,” Jensen breathed.

It was so quiet that Misha almost asked Jensen to repeat it to check that he’d heard correctly, but when Jensen lifted his face and looked into Misha’s eyes, that was confirmation enough. Misha smiled, knowing how difficult the request must have been for Jensen, and once was all he was going to get.

Misha kissed Jensen very, very gently.

“I’m going to make it so good for you, I swear,” he promised. “Gonna make you see stars.”

***

Misha took his time opening Jensen with his tongue and his fingers, and they partook of a slow luscious sixty-nine. Well and truly foreplayed, Misha moved things on to the main event, lubing them both up thoroughly and sheathing himself.

Jensen had already decided a while back which position he wanted to be in, if and when this happened. He wanted to be on his back, and he wanted Misha kind of curved up next to him, so he could hook one of his legs over Misha's hips, be close enough to Misha's face to kiss him, and not feel pinned down. In this position, Misha could easily reach Jensen's cock and chest with his hands while they made love.

Misha remembered exactly what Jensen wanted, and arranged himself on Jensen's right side. He was propped up on his left tricep, arm bent at the elbow, fingers stroking through his gorgeous lover’s hair. He held his cock at Jensen's hole, waiting for permission.

Jensen had his eyes squeezed shut and he looked pretty tightly wound.

“Hey,” Misha said softly. “Open your eyes, baby…”

Jensen did as he was asked, and focused with some difficulty.

“There you are,” Misha smiled. “Hey, handsome."

He ran a finger down Jensen's check and Jensen tilted into the touch.

“You still want this?”

Jensen nodded.

“Ok,” Misha whispered. “Just breathe…”

Misha entered Jensen's body gradually, a few inches in then out again, then a few more and so on until Jensen had taken him completely. Jensen was looking into Misha's eyes the entire time, and his small gasps and pinched-off exhales were being filed in Misha's mind under ‘most erotic things ever’.

Misha set a gentle pace, deep and slow. Jensen had his left hand on the bed next to him, while his right rested on Misha's waist. With each one of Misha's thrusts, Jensen flexed his fingers, pressing them into Misha's skin. His head was now resting on the pillow, turned away from Misha, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. Every so often he released a moan or gasp.

“Are you ok?" Misha asked.

"Yeah... I'm good..."

"You feel amazing."

Jensen turned his face to meet Misha's awed gaze. "So do you."

They both leaned in for a kiss, and Jensen put both his hands behind Misha's head. The slight change in angle did something wonderful inside Jensen, and he cried out in pleasure. Misha picked up his speed a little, and Jensen settled back onto the pillow, one hand still cradling Misha's face.

Misha kissed Jensen's palm and said; “Thank you.”

"For what?"

_For being open to this, for trusting me, for letting me inside you, figuratively and literally, for affording me the privilege of being the first and hopefully only man allowed to touch you like this..._

"Just - thank you."

Jensen smiled. He was running his fingertips up and down his cock, enjoying the light touch.

"I'm getting close," he told Misha, softly.

"Me too."

"I kinda don't wanna come though."

"Why not?"

"I... I don't want this to be over."

Misha smiled and dipped his head down to bite gently at Jensen’s shoulder. "Well we'll have to do it again then won't we?” he whispered.

A few more luxurious moments of heavy breathing and soft moaning later, Misha was chewing a little on his bottom lip, and looked like he wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Jensen asked, breathless.

Misha smiled a sideways smile. Not breaking his rhythm, he prefaced his next sentence with a disclaimer; “Don't make fun of me…”

“Never,” Jensen winked.

Misha put his forehead on Jensen’s chest and murmured; “This is gonna sound stupid, but… say my name…”

Jensen grinned. Misha was so cute when he was embarrassed. “Miiiiishaaa,” he sighed.

“No,” Misha shook his head, and pressed even deeper inside Jensen. “Say - my _name."_

Understanding dawned in Jensen's head, and a delicious thrill came with it.

“ _Dmitri,”_ he moaned, and he felt the shiver that ran through Misha. Jensen squeezed his fingers into Misha's side. “Oh god Dmitri, fuck me - fuck me, Dmitri!”

 _“Shit,”_ Misha cursed. He hadn't been ready for how fucking good that was going to sound, and he was now perilously close to the edge. He took hold of Jensen’s cock and started jacking him firmly. Hell, if he was gonna go he was taking Jensen with him.

“Aaah! Oh, oh yessss…” Jensen gasped.

“I'm gonna come Jen, I'm gonna come!”

Jensen put his hands back behind Misha's head and pulled him towards him. He loved the intensity of kissing-through-orgasm, and his mouth met Misha's in a messy, sloppy, passionate, perfect way.

They muffled each other's climatic cries, and Jensen convulsed as he came in his friend's hand. A few seconds later Misha's thrusts stilled and he came hard inside Jensen, right hand still round Jensen's cock and left forearm behind Jensen's head. Jensen kissed Misha through it, not letting up even when Misha's face had frozen in ecstasy and he temporarily lost the ability to kiss back. As he started to come down, he returned Jensen's beautiful kisses, and they stroked each other's faces and arms, tangled together and sticky with sweat.

Jensen winced a little as Misha gently removed himself from his body. Jensen felt very emotional and extremely needy, and when Misha got up to dispose of their condom and wash his hands, Jensen was surprised at how desperate he was for him to come back.

When Misha did return to bed less than a minute later, armed with wet wipes to clean Jensen's stomach, Jensen pulled him close and pressed his cheek into Misha's chest.

“Are you ok?” Misha asked, strong arms instinctively holding Jensen protectively.

“Mm-hmm,” came the response from somewhere near Misha's heart.

“That was amazing,” Misha said, softly. “You were amazing.”

Jensen wrapped himself even tighter around Misha. “I love you,” he said.

Misha smiled. He got it. Bottoming for the first time is pretty overwhelming, and if you're of a certain disposition then you need a good cuddle and a lot of love afterwards.

“I love you too, Jensen,” he replied.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not convinced my description of Jensen's chosen position was clear lol so please see [this gif ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/141691625d0e8f5c95a3fd01f894dc63/tumblr_ngbnx6quR81rk54eco1_500.gif) for visual reference! It's still not exactly what I'm imagining but close enough... Decidedly NSFW so check your surroundings before opening


	3. Press Conference

“...and so,” the CW representative was saying. “I will now pass you over to Ms Harris, Mr Ackles and Mr Collins. They will be reading prepared statements and they won't be taking any questions.”

Danni cleared her throat and spoke into the mic. “I would like to start by going on record as saying that I find the practice of phone-hacking to be abhorrent and unacceptable, and I'm horrified to have been violated in this way.”

There were clicks and flashes of cameras as she continued.

“I was having a private conversation with a friend, and thanks to the people from this tabloid who dare to call themselves journalists, that conversation is now public knowledge. We are seeking to pursue legal action against the publication in question. I will let Jensen and Misha elaborate, and I will just say that my husband is still my husband and our focus remains on our family. Thank you.”

She sat back and Jensen leaned forward, absolutely hating every second of this circus.

“I'll echo my wife’s sentiments that these phone-hacking scum should be ashamed of themselves.”

He took a sip of his water and a deep breath.

“A few months ago I came out as a bisexual to my family and my closest friends.”

Flash-click-flash-flash.

“This was a huge deal for me and I had absolutely no intention of speaking publicly about it until I had fully processed what it meant in my life. Believe me, when I _had_ spoken about it, it would've been at a fan convention, surrounded by the support of the Supernatural family, not in a sterile room full of members of the press.”

Click -click -flash -click.

“My wife, being the amazing and supportive and open minded person that she is, recognised that there was a part of me that had gone... unacknowledged and unexplored, and she has generously allowed me space to explore it.”

Danneel put her hand over Jensen's, to illustrate his point and to give him some extra confidence.

“Misha,” Jensen went on, giving Danni’s hand a squeeze. “Is the only guy I trust enough to take that journey with me. Nobody's having an affair, nobody's leaving their families; everyone is consenting and informed and happy with their decisions, and it's nobody's business but ours. The only reason I agreed to talk about it today is because of the ugly way it all got twisted in the tabloids. I can't sit by and let my family and Misha's family get dragged through the mud. Dignified silence be damned.”

There was a small ripple of laughter as Jensen turned to the man on his left.

Misha spoke into his mic.

“I don't have a great deal to add, other than to repeat that I'm appalled to have been put in this position. My awe and respect for my friends and my wife is matched only by my disdain for the tabloid press. As people who work in the public eye we neither expect nor demand total privacy, but the details of this is not something that anyone has the right to ask for, let alone help themselves to, covertly.”

Cautious of ad-libbing and saying something he'd regret, Misha deferred to the statement written out in front of him.

“The relationship between Jensen and myself has changed in the last few months, but in changing it has strengthened, and also strengthened my relationship with my family and with Danneel. If you find a situation like this difficult to understand, that's fine, it's not your job to understand it. We just ask for some respect and some sensitivity while we all navigate this new path. Thank you.”


	4. Dean

There was a time when Dean needed to get laid regularly. It was part of the ‘essentials’ list; food, drink, sleep, sex. In any order. The four things that temporarily distracted his brain from the horror story that was his life.

In recent years though, it had kind of fallen off his priorities. Sure, he'd dipped his pen in any and every available ink during the recent demon-days with Crowley, but it was all so hollow and unsatisfying. Since then he really hadn't felt the need. Even a solitary handshake-with-the-trouser-snake had totally lost its appeal. He couldn't conjure up any sexy images without his mind betraying him and dredging up some guilty, boner-killing memory. So he'd basically given up.

Until he slept with Cas. Because apparently that was a thing one could do.

It had really never occurred to him that sex with Cas was an option in life. Dean had always known that lurking somewhere in the back of his mind were some less-than-straight thoughts which would likely cause havoc if released, so they never were. Christ, he had enough to worry about without throwing an ambiguous sexuality into the mix. But even if he had been out all this time, Cas was still Cas. Strange, ethereal, definitely not human Castiel, Angel of the Lord. And yeah, they always had a unique dynamic; impossible to describe, because how on earth do you explain your feelings about the guy that literally pulled you out of hell. Profound bond, indeed.

The night in which Dean thought Cas was going for good was the first time he ever let himself acknowledge how much he loved the guy. Cas disappearing in front of his eyes for what he believed to be the last time was the most painful thing in the history of painful things. Then when he came back, Dean knew for an absolute certainty that he was going to sleep with him. He needed to express himself physically because he was so hopeless at doing it verbally.

There had been no _oh-shit-I’m-gay_ freakout, no awkwardness of any kind, just good old fashioned wonderful love making. As there had continued to be ever since. Sometimes it was quick and fiery and dirty, but most of the time it was tender and powerful and beautiful.

Cas had no interest whatsoever in discussing whether he considered himself to be gay or bi or pan or poly, and kept trying to impress upon Dean that it had no significance in the great scheme of things.

“I understand the human need for categories and labels,” he’d said, when Dean and Sam were trying to decide on Dean’s sexuality. “You need to feel you belong to a team; a tribe. But this is an extremely unnecessary thing to worry about, Dean. You’re you, and you are enough.”


	5. Relationship Hiatus

Following the press conference, the very thought of which continued to make bile rise in Jensen’s throat, he and Misha didn’t see each other for a little while. Partly because they were keen for the public interest in them to dissipate, so didn’t want to risk being papped together, and partly because of clashing filming schedules and family commitments and just, life. They hardly spoke either, because Jensen had been rendered paranoid about people illegally tapping his phone, so calls and texts were sparse.

Finally they were scheduled for a whole three days of filming together, and Misha’s mood the day before did not go unnoticed in his house.

“Stop biting your nails,” Vicki instructed, slapping Misha’s hand away from his face.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Misha stuck his tongue out and started work on his other hand.

Unfortunately for him he was outnumbered, and was tackled by his son until he cut it out.

When Maison and West were otherwise occupied in the garden, and Misha was watching them out the window, Vicki snuck up behind him and put her arms round his waist. “You’re nervous,” she informed him.

Misha sighed. “I don’t know why,” he admitted.

“I do,” his wife told him. “You haven’t spoken since the nightmare day and you’re worried he’s going to have closed off again.”

“I guess,” Misha said, though they both knew she was spot on. It had taken so long to finally get to where they were, and the idea of this whole incident pushing Jensen back to square one again was horrible.

“You’ve really missed him this time,” Vicki said softly. “You haven’t been very present the last few weeks.”

Misha turned around to face her. “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerely. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s alright,” she smiled.

“You know you’re still my favorite, right?” Misha said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Well, obviously,” she quipped. “I mean, granted, he does do a better line in smoldering sensuality, but I gave you sexual freedom. And two kids.”

“Yeah…” Misha said slowly, as a crashing sound and a yell came from the yard. “Thanks for that.”

* * * * *

“Come on guys, concentrate, we’re losing our light!”

Sensing the tension between his two friends had sent Jared into messing-with-Misha overdrive and this scene was taking forever.

Misha and Jensen hadn’t had time to talk yet, because Jensen had already been on set when Misha got to make-up, and they hadn’t been without an audience for the last five hours. They’d only had time to exchange a brief _hey man you ok?_ before the work began. It was a pretty angsty, dialogue-heavy scene, and - Jared aside - Misha was giving a superb performance. When they were finally done and Cas’ trenchcoat had been hung up for the day, Misha went straight to Jensen’s trailer. He hadn’t been invited, but they were passed that now. He didn’t feel like he could just barge in though, so he knocked, a little tentatively.

“It’s me,” he called gently through the closed door.

“It’s open,” came the response.

Misha went in and locked the door behind him. Probably a little presumptuous but fuck it.

Jensen was standing by his kitchen unit pouring two drinks. He turned around and handed one to Misha with a smile.

“Hello,” he said.

Misha smiled back and all the nerves left his body. “Hi,” he answered, lifting his glass in salute.

“Nice job today,” Jensen said, heading to the couch.

“Well, nervous dramatic angst wasn’t difficult to create right now,” Misha replied, following.

They both sat down and Misha kicked off his shoes.

“You were nervous and dramatic anyway?” Jensen asked.

“Yes I was.”

“You know I wasn’t ignoring you, man,” Jensen said, looking at his friend’s face. God he'd missed that face. “The whole thing had me really tightly wound, and you know I prefer to process things by myself sometimes. Need to order my thoughts and feelings before I let them out into the world.”

“I know,” Misha said, letting his head fall back on the couch. “It just felt like our bubble got popped and I was worried you might panic and shut it all down.”

“No way,” Jensen shook his head. “A few years ago that’s exactly what I would’ve done, but not now. I know who I am and I know what I want and everything’s still cool.”

“Awesome,” Misha grinned, and felt the sexual tension starting to fizz.

“So…” Jensen began. “You wanna come back to my apartment for dinner?”

“I would _love_ to come back to your apartment for dinner,” Misha answered, staring intently into Jensen’s eyes.

“Good,” Jensen said, naughty promise written all over his face. He set his drink down and edged a little nearer. “I’ll call Cliff to come get us.”

“You do that,” Misha whispered, their faces mere centimetres away from each other.

Their lips brushed together and Jensen closed his eyes. Misha breathed in that fucking gorgeous Jensen-smell and let his mouth fall open just a little.

Then Jared banged on the door.

_“Jensen!”_

They both nearly jumped out of their skin.

“Fucking hell…” Jensen cursed, getting up to pull the door open. “What?!” he snapped as Jared grinned that puppy dog grin and waved at Misha over Jensen’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” Jared smirked. “Just wanted to tell you guys to play safe.”

He pressed a couple of ‘trim and snug fit’ sized condoms into Jensen’s hand.

“Hope they’re not too big,” he added, concerned.

With that he turned and sashayed away.

* * * * *

At Jensen’s apartment, they ate the chicken wraps Jensen made, and fought back the flirting and the innuendo, with varying degrees of success, until they’d finished dinner. They showered and brushed their teeth and independently did some subtle pre-date prep in Jensen’s bathroom, and before long they were naked and side by side on Jensen’s bed, making out feverishly.

Jensen rolled them over and lay in between Misha’s legs. Misha hummed into the kiss, then Jensen made his way down Misha’s body.

“Oh god…” Misha moaned, as Jensen bit lightly at each of his nipples, and zigzagged his tongue down his stomach.

Jensen moved to kneeling at the side of Misha's body and licked round his thigh up to his balls. Jensen had fully embraced giving head, and eagerly licked up Misha's length before taking him into his mouth as far as he could.

Misha's back arched off the bed. “Fuck, yes!”

Jensen pulled off and pushed Misha's hips down.

“Stay still Collins, there's a good boy,” he instructed, and Misha’s face flushed as he ran his hands through his own hair in an effort to calm down.

In between slow licks to Misha's shaft, Jensen asked; “Do you like that Mish?”, already knowing the answer. “Like being a good boy?”

“Fuck, Jen,” Misha closed his eyes and surrendered. Damn that all-too-revealing schoolboy and Professor roleplay they'd engaged in… 

Jensen was usually the one on the receiving end of dirty talk, and he was enjoying this reversal of power.

“You gotta be a good boy if you wanna get your cock sucked,” he told Misha, mouth against the base of his friend’s dick.

Misha made a whining sound and Jensen grinned. “If I let go are you gonna behave?”

Misha twitched and nodded. “Yeah, I'll stay still…”

“Hmmm,” Jensen released Misha's hips. “Good boy,” he said, then put his mouth back round Misha's dick.

Misha enjoyed it for about eleven seconds, before he gave up being good and pulled out of Jensen's mouth. He pulled his legs up, pushed Jensen down and straddled him.

“Control freak,” Jensen muttered, but loving it.

Misha kissed Jensen's face, neck and chest like a man possessed.

“Mmmm, god, Jen,” he gasped. “The things you fucking do to me.”

Jensen put his hands behind him and grabbed the headboard. He closed his eyes and let Misha lavish him with oral attention. He didn't censor his vocal reactions, because he knew that shit drove Misha crazy.

Misha slowed his Jensen-worship as he slid down his body. He pushed Jensen's legs up and Jensen held himself behind his thighs.

Jensen used to hate this position, because he said it made him feel like he was having an obstetric exam, but a skilled tongue in your ass is surprisingly efficient at eradicating awkwardness, and these days Jensen was passed caring.

Misha rimmed him carefully and thoroughly, and when he added two fingers to the mix, Jensen wouldn't have cared if a National Enquirer photographer had burst in to capture the moment.

Satisfied with his efforts, and with a slightly aching tongue, Misha got up to retrieve lube and a condom. He took hold of Jensen's ankles and hauled him down the bed so his ass was within reach of Misha’s cock if he remained standing.

Jensen stroked himself slowly with one hand, and let the other fall relaxed above his head while he watched Misha generously douse out plenty of lube onto the relevant body parts, and start to roll a condom on.

It was halfway down his dick when Jensen sat up and grasped his wrist.

“Don't,” he said, surprising himself with what he was about to ask for.

Misha looked confused.

“Take it off,” Jensen said quietly. “Wanna feel you.”

“You sure?”

Jensen nodded. “No reason why not, right?” he said, alluding to their recent clinical screenings.

“No reason at all,” Misha smiled. He tossed the rubber away and covered himself in lube.

He moved forward and pushed slowly inside Jensen. With no barrier between them, it felt so much better and so much more intimate. This was a serious step; this made it a long term relationship - officially love.

Misha groaned. "Oh, you feel so good. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby."

Jensen knew how much Misha liked it when he used pet names with him. He had a special one saved up and tonight could well be the night…

Misha started to speed up. "Fuck, I love feeling you like this," he said, gripping tighter to Jensen's legs.

“I wouldn't let anyone else inside me," Jensen said, voice fluctuating with every one of Misha's thrusts.

Misha's eyes flashed. “Say that again.”

Jensen smiled up at him. "I wouldn't let _anyone_ else inside me, Mish... Only you... Just you... Just my Dmitri.”

Misha leaned over for a kiss; “You're sexy when you're cheesy,” he said, and put a hand under Jensen's head to pull him in.

The kiss was so good, as they always were. Deep and tongue-heavy or soft and teasing, a kiss between Jensen and Misha was never less than perfect, and Misha still hadn’t got over it.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

“And I’m - kinda gettin’ used to you,” Jensen threw back with a smile.

Misha bit Jensen’s bottom lip to punish him for his cheek, and Jensen slapped his ass in retaliation.

“You know I love you, you dork,” he said. “Now you gonna finish fucking me or shall I get one of my toys?”

Misha pushed himself back up to his previous position. “Hold on tight, cowboy…”

He readjusted one of Jensen’s legs so it was spread a little further, and fucked into him relentlessly. Jensen was still jacking himself, and was getting closer and closer to the inevitable.

Misha’s dick was grazing Jensen’s prostate, and a couple more minutes of that was all it took to hurl Jensen into climax.

His brow furrowed, his eyelids fluttered, his chest tensed and his jaw dropped. He shot straight up his body, come landing on his chest and just under his chin.

“Aaaaah…. aaaaah!”

“Fuck, oh fuck...” Misha gasped, face tight with pleasure at the sight. “I'm gonna come…”

Misha moved to pull out, wondering whether he should aim for Jensen's stomach or if he could get away with coming on his face, when Jensen clenched around him.

“Stay where you are," Jensen instructed, still panting from his climax.

“Wh- what?"

“Don't pull out... don't pull out," Jensen entreated.

“Jen…”

“Come inside me, angel…”

That did it. Misha came with a scream and he lost all sense of himself as he poured out inside Jensen.

When he emerged out the other side of the orgasmic tunnel, Misha found he had collapsed on top of Jensen. He had softened and slipped out of his lover’s body, and Jensen was wrapped round him, stroking his back.

Misha hummed with post-coital bliss, and kissed Jensen’s neck.

"That…” he began. “...was the hottest fucking thing I've _ever_ seen."

Jensen rolled them over so they were facing each other, side by side, legs still entwined.

Misha wasn’t done, and between kisses he told Jensen; "You... Your face... When you come, you're so fucking beautiful..."

"Shut up," chuckled Jensen.

"Absolutely not."

 

 


	6. Sam

Sam and Dean had never really had a deep and meaningful about their love lives. Principally because the love lives in question were pretty non-existent. They shared some kiss and tells when one of them scored, but it was all superficial locker-room posturing, nothing real.

Sam knew the pain Dean had felt at losing Lisa, and Dean knew the awful heartache that Sam still felt when he thought about Jess. In losing those women from their lives, they'd also lost any hope of a normal, contented relationship.

When Dean and Cas got it on that night, Sam couldn't have been more delighted. He'd always enjoyed teasing Dean about his  _ bond  _ with the Angel, and suspected for a long time that Cas was harbouring whatever passes for a heavenly crush on his brother, but he didn't really ever believe there was anything serious there.

When it happened though, it was like they'd all been waiting for it without realising. It made such perfect sense. Dean had a lightness to him now, like a huge weight had been lifted. He was almost back to pre-Hell Dean, and it cheered Sam up no end.

Cas and Dean were rarely demonstrative with each other in front of Sam, but every now and then he caught a wink or a touch or a brief kiss. It made him smile, and it also made him crave a similar relationship for himself. Someone infinity understanding of the life, who would offer a love that was undemanding, patient and unconditional.

Someone who would feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the sweet lovely people who commented on The Bubble encouraging me to write a sequel; I really enjoyed this :) Never thought I'd embrace RPF but damn they're all so fun to write. Massive love to Misha, Jensen, Danneel & Vicki for being such inspirational humans and I send them silent apologies for the liberties I have taken lol
> 
> I'm now going to disappear forever while I attempt 100K words for SPN Megabang...
> 
> Misha and Jensen's last love scene was heavily influenced by [these two beautiful boys.](http://m.xhamster.com/movies/1940274/fuckboy_cums_twice.html) You should definitely watch it :) Money shot is around the 11:20 mark.  
> Credit to [snailhair](Http://snailhair.tumblr.com) on tumblr for posting it for our Dean/Cas lookalike enjoyment! (also I assume [this](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair) is the same person)
> 
>  _PS upon re-reading this I have noticed a few head-hopping incidents which I didn't catch while editing. Sorry if they bugged you or distracted you from the porn, it won't happen again_ ;)


End file.
